Mad Men ponies
|kind = Earth (Business Savvy, Joan Pommelway, Roger Silvermane, and usually Pegasus Olsen) Unicorn (Bronco Benson, Pete Canterbell, and sometimes Pegasus Olsen) |sex = Male (Business Savvy, Roger Silvermane, Bronco Benson, and Pete Canterbell) & Female (Pegasus Olsen and Joan Pommelway) |eyes = (Business Savvy) (Pegasus Olsen) (Joan Pommelway) (Roger Silvermane) (Bronco Benson) (Pete Canterbell) |mane = (Business Savvy) (Pegasus Olsen) (Joan Pommelway) (Roger Silvermane) (Bronco Benson) (Pete Canterbell) |coat = (Business Savvy) (Pegasus Olsen) (Joan Pommelway) (Roger Silvermane) (Bronco Benson) (Pete Canterbell) |cutie mark = (Business Savvy, usually) (Business Savvy, rarely) (Business Savvy, rarely) (Pegasus Olsen, usually) (Pegasus Olsen, rarely) (Joan Pommelway) (Roger Silvermane) |headercolor = #000000 |headerfontcolor = #EE3325}} The Mad Men ponies are six background Earth and/or unicorn ponies designed to resemble some of the cast of the AMC drama television series Mad Men, including Business Savvy, Pegasus Olsen, Joan Pommelway, Roger Silvermane, Pete Canterbell, and Bronco Benson. They are gradually introduced in the IDW comics' and in the episodes Rarity Takes Manehattan and Made in Manehattan, and most of them are often depicted in episodes taking place in Manehattan, where at least one or two of them live. Most are unnamed in the series, "Pete Canterbell" and "Bronco Benson" being placeholder names, but Business Savvy, Pegasus Olsen, Joan Pommelway, and Roger Silvermane are named in merchandise. Development Business Savvy resembles Mad Men protagonist Don Draper, portrayed by Jon Hamm. Pegasus Olsen resembles Peggy Olson, portrayed by Elisabeth Moss. Joan Pommelway resembles Joan Holloway, portrayed by Christina Hendricks. Roger Silvermane resembles Roger Sterling, portrayed by John Slattery. Pete Canterbell resembles Pete Campbell, portrayed by Vincent Kartheiser. Bronco Benson resembles Bob Benson, portrayed by James Wolk. In early April 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted as part of an April Fools' Day joke that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four episode twenty-two would be "Best Pony", wherein "New pony comes to town and she’s cool and likes craft beer and Legos and has a typewriter Cutie Mark", referring either to her own original character representation or to Pegasus Olsen. Depiction in the series Season four Business Savvy, Pegasus Olsen, Joan Pommelway, and Roger Silvermane first appear in Rarity Takes Manehattan; Savvy and Olsen are depicted working in a Manehattan office, and Joan and Roger are depicted having coffee at an outdoor cafe. During the song Generosity, Joan and Olsen briefly appears with different color schemes, and Savvy with a different cutie mark. Later in the same episode, Savvy briefly appears with a different mane and tail color, and all four appear later waiting in the rain for a cab. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Business Savvy appears in Sweetie Belle's dream as an award nominee. In Trade Ya!, Joan, Roger, and Olsen attend the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Joan and Roger appear in a crowd auctioning for for Twilight Sparkle's books, and Olsen appears in the background while Rainbow Dash attempts to trade for a first-edition Daring Do book. In Equestria Games, Olsen, Savvy, Roger, and Joan appear in the Crystal Empire stadium watching the titular event. Near the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Joan and Olsen appear in the amphitheater when Discord and Lord Tirek appear. Season five In Party Pooped, Business Savvy and Joan Pommelway appear riding the Friendship Express; Pinkie Pie interrupts Savvy's newspaper-reading. Later, Pegasus Olsen appears at the party in Ponyville for Prince Rutherford and his Yakyakistan delegation. In Made in Manehattan, Business Savvy, Pegasus Olsen, Roger Silvermane, and Joan Pommelway make multiple background appearances in Manehattan. Savvy and Olsen sometimes appear with different color schemes, and Olsen has one line of dialogue while passing Applejack in a Manehattan intersection. Season six In The Gift of the Maud Pie, Pegasus Olsen, Joan Pommelway, Business Savvy, and Roger Silvermane make multiple background appearances in Manehattan. As in Made in Manehattan, Savvy and Olsen sometimes appear with different color schemes. In The Saddle Row Review, Joan, Olsen, Roger, and Savvy make several background appearances in Manehattan. All four attend the grand opening of Rarity For You. In Flutter Brutter, Savvy, Joan, and Olsen appear in photos in Zephyr Breeze's book of mane styles. In Viva Las Pegasus, Savvy briefly appears at Gladmane's Las Pegasus resort. Season eight In Fake It Til You Make It, Pegasus Olsen appears as a customer at Rarity For You. Joan also appears with a speaking role, with a British accent. In Grannies Gone Wild, Business Savvy appears in the arcade by the "Pop a Balloon" game. Season nine In Sparkle's Seven, Business Savvy appears in Applejack's flashback/fantasy sequence about "Apple Chord". In Common Ground, Pegasus Olsen briefly appears playing buckball against the Ponyville team. Depiction in comics In , Business Savvy, Roger Silvermane, Pegasus Olsen, Bronco Benson, and Pete Canterbell appear at a pony-teacher committee hearing to discuss Professor Inkwell's competency as a teacher. Savvy appears on page 16, and Roger, Olsen (as a unicorn), Benson, and Canterbell on page 19. Joan appears on Books-A-Million cover RE, and Olsen appears on page 5 suffering from a fungus outbreak in Ponyville. Other depictions Business Savvy appears in the background of an animated video depicting pony versions of The Today Show anchors Savannah Guthrie, Matt Lauer, and Al Roker. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Business Savvy and Joan Pommelway appear in episode 8 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Land of Harmony". Merchandise Business Savvy, Roger Silvermane, Pegasus Olsen, and Joan Pommelway are all named with trademark symbols in the twentieth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. Business Savvy's collector card states that he "& Pegasus Olsen have fun working together." Roger Silvermane's collector card states that he "& Fancy Pants like to look their best." Pegasus Olsen's collector card states that she "& Janine Manewitz have fun jobs." Joan Pommelway's collector card states that she "& Roger Silvermane wear dressy outfits to work." Joan, Roger, Olsen, and Savvy also appear on the season 4 poster. Quotes Gallery References Category:Earth ponies Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Female characters Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters